Destination Love : Volume 1
by j'men baleck
Summary: Destination Love :Volume 1. Ou l'histoire d'un jeune homme antipathique, attaché à son image et vivant dans le déni de sa propre sexualité. Réussira-t-il à s'accepter comme il est ?
1. Chapter 1

**_YO ici J'men! Content de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire. J'avais promis à un ami d'écrire une histoire où le protagoniste principal était homosexuel , c'est chose faite. C'est en quelque sorte mon premier vrai Yaoi, j'espère que vous allez aimer._**

* * *

Destination Love vol.1 : « Putain de merde, je crois que je suis pd ! ».

Chapitre 1

L'inconnu

On est vendredi soir, et il pleut. Comme d'habitude ce putain de bus Ulysse est en retard ! Me voilà trempé de la tête aux pieds. Maman m'avait bien dit de prendre une parka mais il a fallu que je n'en fasse qu'à ma tête. Note à moi-même : « Toujours suivre les conseilles de sa maman. »

Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté : Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis un étudiant en droit de 19 ans. Un séduisant étudiant en droit. Un très séduisant étudiant en droit.

Je suis la fusion parfaite de Ryan Gosling , Will Smith et Johnny Deep. Bon là j'avoue que j'abuse peut-être un peu. J'aime raconter des salades, c'est ma façon à moi de soutenir le véganisme. Je n'aime pas trop les vegans mais il faut de tout pour faire le monde.

J'admets que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi beau que ces trois là mais je suis tout aussi sexy. Si si, je vous assure ! Le jour où je sortirais ma sextape les actions de Lotus et Clinex feront un bond de 100%.

Outre mes études, j'excelle aussi dans le sport. Je suis capitaine du club de natation et meneur de l'équipe de basket de mon université . Grâce à la natation j'ai des bras aussi gros que des troncs d'arbres et être dans l'équipe de basket attise sur moi l'adulation de nombreuses filles.

Toutefois les entraînements me font toujours terminer tard, voire très tard. Et ce putain de bus est encore en retard !

Comme une bonne partie des étudiants, j'habite en dehors de la ville. Pour rentrer chez moi je suis obligé de prendre un bus Ulysse. Vous savez ces immondes bus jaunes ? Je me tape deux heures de trajet chaque jour et il n'est jamais à l'heure. Ce chauffeur commence à sérieusement me gonfler. C'est vraiment abusé, même pour un noir. Quoi ? Comment ça je suis raciste ? Arrêtez de faire semblant vous pensez pareil. Et puis est-ce ma faute si tous les noirs que je côtoie sont des retardataires bac+10 ?

Enfin bref, je commence à perdre patience et les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Nous devons être une bonne dizaine à attendre ce satané bus jaune. Mis à part moi, il y a trois garçons et au moins neuf filles. La plupart d'entre elles sont des ex ou des amies d'enfance. Il y en a deux qui habitent dans le même village que moi. C'est tellement perdu qu'il n'y a même pas de pigeons. Je vous jure ! Un endroit sans pigeons, c'est pour vous dire à quel point c'est sans intérêt. Mais bon, comme dit maman : « C'est un endroit tranquille et parfait pour élever son enfant. »

C'est bien une phrase de maman ça. Quitter le centre ville et notre grande maison pour de la boue et des vaches. Sans oublier ce merdeux de coq qui m'empêche de dormir. Franchement je n'y comprends rien. C'est quoi cette logique étrange ?

Oh ! Le voilà l'bâtard ! Le bus est enfin arrivé, après quinze minutes d'attente. Il nous dépasse de quelques mètres puis s'arrête. Même pas foutu de se stopper à la bonne hauteur. Les portes s'ouvrent et la foule se rue à l'intérieur, en me laissant passer devant évidemment.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard, implore-t-il mon pardon.

Tu avais plutôt intérêt gros lard. Il y a des mouchoirs en boule près du volant. Et-ce qu'il a pleuré ? Ou… Je ne préfère ne pas terminer cette phrase.

\- Quinze minutes de retard c'est inacceptable, se plaint une camarade à la tignasse rose. Vous croyez qu'on est à votre disposition ?

C'est la nympho. Elle et moi on est sortit ensemble mais cela n'a pas duré. D'ailleurs en y repensant il y a toujours eut un truc bizarre avec mes ex.

Elle est agréable à regarder je l'avoue volontiers et on s'amusait bien tous)les deux. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

\- C'est bon Sakura, je suis certain qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison.

Ne vous y trompez pas, je n'ai pas la moindre sympathie pour ce petit gros du Wakanda. Cependant, j'ai une certaine réputation à préserver. Agresser un homme presqu'en pleurs et implorant mon pardon, ce n'est pas bon pour mon image.

La réputation c'est important dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, de surcroît pour un futur avocat. C'est pour ça que je me coltine tous ces entraînements en plus des cours. C'est aussi pour cela que je m'efforce de trouver une femme belle et raffinée qui pourra me suivre dans ma carrière. Une Michelle serait top, mais je saurais me contenter d'une Mélania.

Je sens déjà les féministes mourir d'envie de me lancer des tomates. Rien à foutre. La terre est une planète patriarcale pour encore quelques années alors je compte bien profiter de mes « white privilèges ».

\- Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi cette fois, l'interroge-t-elle d'un ton menaçant ?

Elle a toujours eu un fort caractère. Ce n'est pas le genre de fille à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- Ma femme vient d'accoucher.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, félicitations ! je déclare l'air sincère.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, lâche-t-il dépité.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Un bébé est une bénédiction.

Permettez-moi cette coupure, mais… Wow ! Je suis un acteur tellement bon, c'est moi qui aurais dû jouer le rôle d'Harry Potter au lieu de ce sale Radcliffe. Son jeu d'acteur à lui est insipide et il a le charisme d'une limace. Non sérieusement ce type est inexpressif, il est aussi vivant qu'un écureuil écrasé sur une départementale.

\- Le bébé, il…il…Il est…

\- Il est quoi ? je demande perdant patience tout en restant aimable.

\- Il est asiatique ! hurle-t-il.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, j'avoue, en laissant passer Sakura.

\- Elle m'a cocu avec un jaune.

Je contiens mon rire.

\- Allons, ressaisissez-vous ! Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que vous croyez ? j'essaie de le rassurer. Si ça se trouve votre femme a des ancêtres asiatiques.

\- Non ! Cet enfant n'est pas moi, c'est impossible.

\- Et comment en êtes-vous si sûr?

\- Je viens d'apprendre que je suis stérile.

J'étouffe un nouveau fou rire.

\- Oh…

\- A qui le dis-tu ? Et ce n'est pas le pire, si je suis stérile, de qui sont les cinq enfants qui m'attendent à la maison ?

Bonne question.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que tout va s'arranger pour vous.

J'espère surtout qu'il ne va pas envoyer ce bus dans un ravin. S'il veut mettre fin à ses jours qu'il se jette du haut d'un immeuble.

Sans plus tarder, je regagne ma place, celle où je m'assois au quotidien. J'aime m'asseoir au dernier rang. Ce n'est pas pour faire le rebelle à deux centimes comme tous ces ados attardés. Ou pour me la péter comme ces « wesh wesh » mal éduqués de banlieue.

Non, loin de là ! J'adore simplement les regards qui se posent sur moi avec envie quand je marche. Les filles ont beau jouer les romantiques, elles sont assez superficielles.

\- Salut Naruto.

\- Salut Hector.

Foutu beauf, n'interromps pas mon monologue ! En plus il sent mauvais. Son odeur me donne envie de perdre l'odorat. Cette saleté d'écolo ne se lave qu'une fois par semaine. Outre son odeur, je ne vous parle même de ses oreilles. Il y a plus de miel dans ces orifices immondes qui lui servent d'oreilles que dans la ruche de n'importe quelle colonie d'abeille.

Juste derrière il y a Ino et ses amies vegan. Puis Kiba, un mec plutôt sympathique. Ensuite il y a Choji, il est balèze… enfin obèse quoi. Son corps ressemble à une balle antistress. Mais le plus ridicule chez lui reste son appareil génital. Je l'ai déjà vue à poil vous savez. J'avais du mal à dire s'il avait un petit pénis ou un gros clitoris.

\- Yo Naruto ! Tu viens toujours chez moi ce week-end ?

Il est doué en anglais et sa mère cuisine très bien. La question ne se pose pas.

\- Evidemment !

Sans oublier que son père est associé dans un grand cabinet d'avocat, et puis c'est bon pour mon image de traîner avec des gens impopulaires. A sa gauche il y Hinata. Certains disent qu'elle a le béguin pour moi. Après il n'y a que des personnes sans importance. Comme « mémé folle ».

\- Bonsoir madame Guichard.

\- Bonsoir Naruto. Comment tu vas ?

\- Eh bien je…

\- Victor, s'écrit-elle la larme à l'œil ! Tu es rentrée de la guerre ?

Et ça recommence. Mieux vaut la laisser délirer seule et continuer ma route jusqu'à mon trône. Ces sièges d'un bleu ignoble ne sont pas très confortables, c'est un Ulysse après tout. Je m'assois donc sur le siège central.

J'ai cinquante-cinq minutes de route environ. Avant je m'ennuyais, maintenant j'ai Netflix. Je regarde Orange is the new black, Modern Family ou Brooklyn nine nine. Mais il m'arrive de mater Scandal ou The Foster. Ah et Glee aussi. Je sais… Ne me jugez pas. J'ai déjà assez honte de moi comme ça.

Bon sur quoi je pars moi ? Hein ? C'est qui ce mec ? Un type brun vient d'entrer, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Mais qui est-il ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo ici j'men! Voici le second chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire^^_

Réponses aux reviews

 **Sakka-Sensei :** Yo sensei ! Yes c'est un début en fanfare ;) Qui est l'inconnu? Bonne question. Qui sait? Pour ce qui est d'Hinata, c'est vrai qu'elle a été plutôt épargnée. Cependant, ta favorite sera le protagoniste principal du vol.3 et elle va vivre de sacrés aventures. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **La rencontre**

Et merde ! Il est brun, au regard noir, en plus. Non mais regardez-le marcher nonchalamment les mains dans les poches. Il se la joue bad boy. On est en 2019 mec, c'est tellement cliché ! Et puis avec cette association petite chemise blanche, cravate rouge et pantalon noir il ressemble à un petit écolier de huit ans. Oh putain, il vient vers moi ! Mais à quoi il joue ? Ce ne sont pas les places qui manquent devant. Et puis, personne ne vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en temps normal.

\- T'es sur mon passage. se dit-il en me dévisageant de son regard ébène.

Tu pourrais dire pardon. Le respect tu connais, ou il est mort avant ta naissance ?

\- Désolé, je m'écarte du passage refusant de créer un scandale.

Il me dépasse et prend le siège qui se situe à proximité de la fenêtre droite. Les portes se ferment et le car démarre. J'ai beau avoir lancé l'épisode, je ne le suis que d'un œil. Ce garçon m'intrigue, ou plutôt me perturbe. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de le connaître alors que ce n'est clairement pas le cas. Il doit être nouveau. Je devrais peut-être démarrer une conversation ? Oui c'est bon pour ma réputation de bien m'occuper des nouveaux.

\- Salut je m'appelle…

\- Euh petit, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu peux me parler ?me coupe-t-il.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je vais reprendre ma vidéo.

\- Oui, fais donc ça.

Quel sale petit con arrogant ! Et je ne suis pas petit, on fait presque la même taille, je te ferai remarquer. Les minutes se succèdent mais je continue à le regarder malgré moi.

\- Tu veux ma photo ? me demande-t-il méprisant.

\- Non je regardais le paysage, c'est tout.

\- Ah, comme les vaches qui regardent passer les voitures sur le bord de la route.

\- Heu…, je reste sans voix.

\- Oui c'est cela « meuh ».

Quel petit merdeux !

\- Tu sais je voulais juste être sympa, pas besoin…

Le sale con ! Voilà qu'il met ses écouteurs maintenant. C'est totalement irrespectueux. En plus son téléphone sonne. Du Sam Smith ? J'aime. Par contre je déteste les gens qui téléphonent dans les transports en commun.

\- Oui allô. Je suis dans le bus. Tout va bien à part un mec chelou qui n'arrête pas de me dévisager. Ouais c'est peut-être un fan, espérons que je ne finisse pas comme John Lennon. Bon à ce soir, bisous.

\- C'était quoi ça ? je demande contrarié.

\- Ok, premièrement écouter les discussions d'autrui c'est très mal élevé. Enfin j'ignorais que tu t'appelais « mec ».

\- Non mais…

Putain il remet ses écouteurs ! Et puis merde qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Enervé, je passe le reste du trajet, faisant exprès de tourner mon regard à l'opposé de lui.

Puis, finalement j'arrive à destination. Je me lève et sors sans un regard pour ce type. J'arrive à la maison. Comme toujours je fais un bisou à ma mère avant de lui raconter ma journée. On est très proches tous les deux.

Une fois mon récit terminé, je vais dans ma chambre. La vie d'étudiant c'est compliqué et épuisant. Bon ok, je suis mieux loti que ces esclaves d'internes, mais le droit aussi ce n'est pas de tout repos. Il faut bien travailler, faire attention à ses fréquentations et surtout à son image. C'est les valeurs que mon père m'a inculqués. « Fils, l'image c'est important pour un avocat. Fais en sorte de mettre tout le monde dans ta poche. ». Il me le dit souvent.

Mon père travaille pour Nara et Fils, un cabinet respectable qui aime défendre « la veuve et l'orphelin ». Vous le sentez mon mépris ? Je ne me tue pas à la tâche pour une raison aussi dérisoire.

Alors pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Quel est mon but ? L'argent bien entendu ! « L'argent ne fais pas le bonheur ? » Les SDF qui dorment dans la rue en plein hiver en pensent sûrement autant. L'argent fait tourner le monde.

Moi je veux travailler chez Uchiha Company. Ce cabinet d'avocat est génial ! Bon la majorité d'entre eux iront en enfer vu les clients qu'ils ont, mais ils sont tous pétés de thune. Trois sortent du lot. Il y a Itachi Uchiha qui s'occupe de tout ce qui fraude etc… Le droit des affaires pour faire court. Ainsi que Shisui Uchiha qui s'occupe du droit de la famille, les divorces l'ont rendu riche.

Mais le chef suprême c'est Madara Uchiha. Expert en droit pénal et civil aussi bien américain que français. Il travaillait à New York avant. Maintenant il défend surtout des grands groupes lors de recours collectifs. Il a accepté de me prendre en stage, je commence dans trois semaines. Pour l'heure j'ai des devoirs à faire. Mais d'abord une petite partie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo ici j'men! On est déjà au chapitre 3, ça avance vite p'tain. Au passage , petit coucou à toi Aleksi (oui je t'ai vue ^^)._

Réponses aux reviews

 **Sakka-Sensei :** Content d'apprendre que You te plaise, j'aime aussi beaucoup cette série car tout n'est pas prévisible à 100 m et j'adore le "héros". Oui Naruto est un peu bipolaire mais je trouve cela marrant. Et puis ça fait parti du personnage qu'il s'est créé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **« Mon ami ? »**

On est lundi et pour ne pas changer, ce chauffeur est encore en retard ! J'ai piscine moi, bordel ! Pourtant je fais exprès d'arriver cinq après maintenant. En plus il y'a une mamie qui n'arrête pas de me mâter… J'ai peur. Vous auriez peur aussi, si vous étiez là. Elle a un visage qui ressemble à un fruit sec, mais genre bien sec, sec comme le sol de l'Enfer. De toute façon, de manière générale, je n'aime pas les vieux, ils me rappellent la mort. Vivement la canicule !

Oh le voilà ! Va savoir quelle excuse il va nous pondre cette fois ?

\- Excusez-moi pour ce retard, j'avais un problème de frein. Mais c'est bon maintenant.

Alors tu aurais dû arriver plus vite, gras du bide.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Merci Naruto, tu es toujours si compréhensible avec moi.

\- De rien, pas la peine de me remercier.

Tu parles… Je poursuis ma route et regagne ma place. Je mets mes écouteurs et ouvre Netflix. Aujourd'hui je regarde Moderm Family. J'adore vraiment le couple CameronMitchell. Ce couple me fait tout le temps délirer. Oh mon Dieu ! C'est lui ! Que fait-il ici ? Et il vient vers moi en plus ! C'est le connard de l'autre fois ! Là il n'y a pas de foule, s'il fait le malin je pourrais le détruire sans avoir besoin de me soucier de mon image. Le voilà qui s'arrête devant moi. Ouais, vas-y, je t'attends.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Vas-y. Fais comme chez toi, ce n'est pas le bus à mon père non plus.

\- Tu sais, ça tombe bien que tu sois là.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, et aussi pas mal stressé, ainsi qu'à cran à cause du déménagement.

Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une excuse. Et puis j'ai l'air de ressembler à une balle antistress, connard ?

\- Oui, il y a des jours comme ça.

\- Tant mieux. Je m'appelle Sasuke. Et toi ?

Oh, ça t'intéresse maintenant ? Mon prénom c'est « casse-toi » et mon nom c'est « pauvre con ».

\- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Enchanté. Alors comme ça tu es étudiant en droit, mon petit?

Comment il sait ça ? Et je ne suis pas ton petit !

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

\- Disons que vous avez tous le même air prétentieux et le regard empli de suffisance.

C'est lui qui dit ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

\- Je suis bien étudiant en droit mais je ne suis pas comme tous les autres.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Oh, tu as Netflix ?

\- Oui j'aime regarder des séries pendant mon trajet.

\- Je peux voir ta liste ?

Je lui donne mon téléphone bien que cela ne me plaise guère. On ne sait jamais il pourrait m'être utile à l'avenir. Il défile les programmes enregistrés en favoris puis rigole.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que toutes tes séries sont approuvées par LGBTQIA+.

Je ne suis pas pd !

\- Par quoi ? Je joue l'ignorant.

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Mais non dis-moi, j'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses.

\- Je te faisais juste remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup de gays et lesbiennes dans les séries que tu regardais.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'y ai jamais fais attention.

\- Tu aimes Modern Family ?

Je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots. Ne m'associe pas avec ces gens là.

\- Pas plus que ça ?

\- Moi j'adore ! C'est qui ton couple préféré ?

\- Jay et sa bimbo Gloria, je lui mens.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Sans doute car tous les garçons de ma classe fantasment sur elle.

\- Ah…, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Quoi « Ah » ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Mitchell et Cameron, sourit-il.

Je vois, sûrement un des leurs… N'empêche son visage est mieux quand il sourit.

\- Oui, ils sont sympas.

\- Tu rigoles ? Ils sont trop drôles !

Oui je sais !

On a parlé de tout et de rien durant tout le trajet. J'avoue que parler avec lui était agréable. Sasuke est un garçon très cultivé et très intelligent mais en même temps très simple. Cela change des idiots immatures qui m'entourent. Il est différent. Avant de partir, on s'échange nos numéros puis je m'en vais en courant. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

J'arrive finalement à l'entraînement à l'heure. Il n'a rien d'inhabituel, pourtant il semble interminable. Bon j'admets que je suis pressé de rentrer à la maison pour discuter à nouveau avec lui. Finalement je l'aime bien, c'est un bon pote. La séance se termine, je prends une douche et je file sans même rester voir les filles nager comme je le fais en temps normal.

« Home Sweet Home ». J'atteins enfin ma demeure. Je suis seul. Papa est au boulot pour ne pas changer, mais maman est aussi absente. Le lundi, elle va voir le père Jiraya à l'église. Elle y reste toute la soirée pour cuisiner et donner à manger aux pauvres. Maman était chef avant, c'est elle qui a financé les études de papa. Ensuite cet ingrat lui a demandé de rester à la maison pour : « faire son rôle de femme ».

Moi, la cuisine ce n'est pas ça. La cuisine est l'une des rares choses dans laquelle je n'excelle pas. Je prends un repas à réchauffer et je vais dans ma chambre. Là j'allume ma Play 4. J'aime bien jouer à la console en rentrant. J'y joue jusqu'à vingt heure, avant d'étudier. Y jouer m'aide à décompresser. Moi j'aime les jeux de baston manga. D'ailleurs, on s'est aussi échangé nos pseudos. Quand on parle du loup. « KillerTaka vous a envoyé une demande d'ami ». Il a fait vite.

\- Accepté.

KillerTaka : Yo mon petit, active le chat vocal.

Bordel il va arrêter de m'appeler ainsi !

\- Salut.

\- T'en as mis du temps ! peste-t-il.

Il a du culot celui là !

\- J'avais entraînement.

\- Y'a pas de soucis.

Comment ça « y'a pas de soucis » ? Genre j'ai besoin de ton approbation ou quoi ? Redescend sur terre !

\- Cool.

\- Dis Naruto, on joue à One justice ?

C'est un jeu où l'on incarne les personnages du manga My Hero Academia ou Boku no Hero pour les puristes. J'y passe beaucoup de temps en ce moment. J'adore Bakugo et Shoto- Attention je ne suis pas gay hein !- Je n'ai rien avoir avec ces gens là, je vous assure. C'est juste que Shoto est vraiment classe et Bakugo est super badass.

Sasuke et moi on joue et on discute pendant des heures. Jusqu'à ce que mon alarme sonne. A ma grande surprise il est déjà six heures du matin. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se parle que depuis quelques minutes.

\- Bon on va devoir se quitter Sasuke.

\- Oh, dommage. Ok, on se voit ce soir alors, mon petit.

La journée va être longue, mais je ne regrette pas car je me suis fais un nouveau pote. Un pote… Ou peut-être un ami ? Oui, mon ami.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo ici J'men! Et nous voilà déjà au chapitre 4! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

 **Sakka Sensei :** Yo sensei ! Pour You, j'ai aussi retrouvé du Gate of Madness dans la cynisme, le sarcasme et l'ironie. Très intéressant est complexe malgré son prénom en trois lettres. Certainement il n'est pas dans la norme, mais tout ce qu'il fait il le fait par amour, un amour vrai même si excessif.

Pour en venir à cette histoire, oui notre ténébreux à de l'arrogance à revendre. Mais sa suffisance est une carapace, une armure.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Un sentiment bizarre**

Les jours précédents ont été rudes, je me réveille avec difficulté, enterré sous mes draps et ma couette. Je ne suis pas allé à l'entraînement de basket hier, trop fatigué. C'est la première fois, alors j'espère que le coach sera indulgent. Il ne faut pas que ça devienne une habitude, cela gâcherait ma belle réputation. Mais j'avoue qu'on s'est bien amusé **s** tous les deux.

Sasuke et moi on s'est revus dans le bus. Je dis un peu ça comme si c'était une surprise, car c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas où il habite, il apparaît et disparaît comme par magie à chaque fois. Parfois, il monte à la prochaine gare routière, et d'autres fois je le trouve en arrivant.

Nous sommes tous les deux pareils, on est cyniques, sarcastiques et moqueurs. Hier, on s'est moqués des autres passagers pendant tout le trajet. Je dois dire que ça fait du bien de parler sans faire attention à son image pour une fois.

\- Bordel !

Oh merde ! Je suis ébahi, mon caleçon est trempé, mais ce n'est pas de l'urine. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! crie-je.

En effet, ce n'est pas normal, je ne me souviens pas avoir fais de rêve érotique. Ce n'est que quand cela m'arrive, que je me réveille dans cette situation.

Soudain ma mère entre. Je saute sur mon lit et me cache sous ma couette pikachu.

\- Tout va bien mon cœur ?

\- Oui, je lui dis essayant de masquer mon embarras.

\- Ok, je t'ai préparé le petit-déj.

\- D'accord.

\- Je t'attends en bas, me dit-elle avant de disparaître.

C'est l'un des moments les plus gênants de ma vie.

Je me brosse, prend une douche et descends. Pas le temps de manger, je vais être en retard. J'arrive in extremis. Comme par hasard il est à l'heure ce matin, celui-là ! Sasuke est déjà là. Par contre il est assis à ma place aujourd'hui. Quel culot ! Je vais jusqu'à lui en marchant doucement.

\- Yo, mon petit.

\- Salut, souris-je bêtement.

Pourquoi je souris déjà ? En plus je n'aime pas quand il m'appelle ainsi.

\- C'était cool mercredi. On remet ça ce soir, Naruto ?

\- Oui, dix huit heures comme les autres fois.

Comme d'habitude on commence à discuter sans n'avoir aucun réel sujet précis. Puis d'un coup je me tais. Je le regarde penaud sans faire le moindre bruit, troublé par un sentiment étrange. C'est alors que je ressens une douleur à l'entre jambe. Oh mon dieu non ! Pas maintenant. Et puis, pourquoi ?

Et oui les filles, les garçons aussi ont leurs problèmes. Le dragon est réveillé. Mon soldat est au garde à vous. D'abord, l'incident de ce matin et maintenant ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Je mets mon sac sur mes genoux pour rendre invisible cette montagne gênante.

\- Oh, ça ne va pas mon petit ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Evidemment, je bande tellement fort que mon jean va craquer !

\- Non, tout va bien.

Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il remarque ça.

\- Ok. Dis-moi Naruto, tu as une petite copine ?

C'est quoi cette question ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas, on ne parle pas de filles d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? La plupart des mecs de mon âge en ont une, si je dis non ça semblera suspect.

\- Oui.

\- Ah…

« Ah » ? Pourquoi il a l'air d'être déçu ?

\- Est-ce que ça va, Sasuke ?

\- Non ce n'est rien, tout va bien mon petit. Et sinon, c'est quoi son p'tit nom celle-là ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Beh à ta petite copine, abruti, fait-il avec évidence.

\- Euh…Eh bien…

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Hum, c'est un prénom original, me dit-il sur un ton goguenard.

\- Sasuke.

\- C'est un prénom tropical ?

\- Arrête t'es pas marrant.

\- Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « c'est compliqué » ?

\- Disons qu'on a fait un break.

Ouf, bien rattrapé.

\- Ah, je vois, sourit-il.

Pourquoi ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir ?

\- Et toi ? demande-je au brun.

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Je vois, il est surement du genre à être à fond dans les études. Je le comprends, les romances sont trop compliquées, de toute façon.

\- Dis-moi Naruto, tu es certain que ça va ?

Bien sur que oui, crétin ! Si je suis avachi le menton sur les genoux c'est parce que j'adore le yoga !

\- Oui, parfaitement bien. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire le contraire ?

\- Ta position.

\- Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien, je garde un air normal. En fait, j'ai une tâche sur mon pantalon.

\- Une tâche ?

\- Oui, je me suis renversé du guacamole et du caviar dessus hier, sans faire exprès.

C'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable et improbable que je n'ai jamais donnée. Putain mec, tu veux être avocat, apprend à mieux mentir.

\- Ouais, ce sont des chosent qui arrivent.

Non, pas du tout ! Ce ne sont pas du tout des choses qui arrivent ! Quel genre de repas tu manges chez toi ? Hein, dans quel monde est-ce que tu vis ?

\- Ne bouge pas mon petit, j'ai un truc pour toi.

Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Voilà qu'il sort de son sac une trousse de toilettes rose fuchsia. Sérieusement ce n'est pas très viril comme couleur. Il l'ouvre et récupère un petit aérosol.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est un détachant fait maison. En un pschitt, il éradique toutes les taches. Allez enlève ton sac, je vais te montrer.

\- Non c'est bon.

\- Si j'insiste.

Je serre mon sac de toutes mes forces tandis que Sasuke tire sur la bandoulière. J'ai beau lutter, à ma grande surprise, et malgré ma musculature imposante, il parvient à ses fins.

Je m'attends déjà à l'entendre rire et se moquer de moi. C'est embarrassant. Tellement embarrassant. J'ai envie de me cacher sous mon siège. Le bus s'arrête. Oh mon dieu, non ! C'est le moment de descendre, mais je ne peux pas. Ce matin j'ai un débat à l'amphithéâtre. Si je sors maintenant, tout le monde me verra dans cette situation, et adieu ma réputation.

Sasuke reste silencieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Subitement, il range ses affaires et s'en va. Mais où va-t-il ? Il ne va tout de même pas me laisser tout seul ? Sasuke !


	5. Chapter 5

_Yo ici J'men ! Et revoilà le personnage excentrique que vous aimez tous. Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais quand même sympa._

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Saka-sensei :** Yo sensei! Je confirme, c'est extrêmement gênant :) Bon signe en effet, encore faut-il que le blond voit ces signes... Sasuke s'est-il vraiment barré?

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **« Des choses qui arrivent** »

Quel traître ! Comment peut-il me laisser seul dans une situation pareille ? Ce mec n'a pas de cœur, et dire que je commençai à l'apprécier. Qu'il aille rôtir en Enfer !

Hein ? Le voilà qui revient. Judas s'assoit à ma gauche en souriant du coin des lèvres. Tout à coup, le bus démarre. Sasuke rigole devant ma mine confuse.

\- Je lui ai dit de faire un tour, ça te laissera le temps de te calmer, me confie-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci. Je tourne la tête, incapable de tenir le regard.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- « Des choses qui arrivent » ? je répète interloqué.

\- Oui, m'assure-t-il. Tu sais tu me rappelles un vieil ami. On l'appelait : « état d'urgence ».

\- Pourquoi ce surnom étrange ?

\- Parce qu'il avait tout le temps le soldat au garde à vous ! Il se met à rire à nouveau.

Sa réaction m'énerve, je n'aime pas cette comparaison. Mais en même temps, je me sens moins gêné à présent. Encore une fois, je me rends compte que j'aime de plus en plus discuter avec lui. Parler avec Sasuke est toujours très agréable. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. La façon dont il me parle, sa façon de prononcer les mots, sa façon de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase pour se gratter nonchalamment derrière l'oreille ou pour replacer sa mèche. Cette façon qu'il a de m'écouter en silence, me fixant avec ses yeux noirs et perçants comme s'il n'y avait que moi au monde. Oui, tout cela est agréable, très agréable. Et tout cela commence à me faire peur.

Cependant, malgré tous nos échanges, Sasuke reste une véritable énigme. Ce type est un mystère pour moi. Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore à son sujet.

\- Dis, Sasuke ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Il se fige un instant, puis se marre.

\- Wow, ton paupaul monopolise tellement de sang que ton cerveau n'est plus irrigué correctement ou quoi ? Je suis Sasuke.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plait. Mon engin ne porte pas un surnom aussi ridicule.

\- Alors c'est quoi son petit nom ?

-« Uzumaki Grand Dragon Légendaire Junior » ! je m'exclame.

\- En voilà un surnom peu commun.

\- Merci, mais ne change pas de sujet, je déclare avec fermeté.

\- Vraiment ? Je fais ça moi ?

\- Oui. Tu le fais tout le temps. Quand il s'agit d'écouter, tu es toujours là, tu es même le meilleur. Par contre, dès qu'il s'agit de te dévoiler un peu c'est une autre histoire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, toi et moi on parle tous les jours.

\- Il y a parler et « parler ».

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Ok, là je crois que tu devrais consulter.

Il sourit de plus belle.

\- Arrête de jouer au con je suis sérieux, là ! fis-je en montant le ton.

Il est surpris, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de crier ainsi ? Je ne crie jamais d'habitude, je cache toujours mes émotions. Il m'arrive de crier et d'être vulgaire mais seulement dans ma tête, jamais à haute voix. Agir de pareille manière en public serait mal vu, c'est ce que mon père m'a enseigné.

Le malaise s'installe. On reste muets tous les deux. Sasuke ne faisait pas semblant, vraisemblablement. Il est honnête avec moi depuis le début. Apparemment, en ce qui le concerne, nos échanges sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est une relation normale. Une relation amicale normale.

\- Sasuke, je t'aime bien…

\- Oh, tu m'aimes bien ? C'est peut-être moi qui provoque tes érections ? me demande-t-il, ses dents blanches toutes sorties ?

N'importe quoi ! Ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens.

\- Sasuke, tu recommences ! Dès qu'on essaye d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi tu détournes la conversation !

\- Tu veux en apprendre plus sur moi ?

\- Oui !

\- Quoi, tu es de la police ?

\- Mais non !

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème, pourquoi cet interrogatoire ?

\- Je ne sais ni ton âge, ni où tu habites, ni ton nom de famille ou simplement ton plat préféré.

Il se lève subitement et retire violemment mon sac de mes genoux.

\- Mais bon sang-, je me stoppe en plein milieu de ma phrase.

Mon dragon s'est endormi. Je ne peux dire depuis quand mais mon soldat est au repos.

\- Naruto.

\- Oui.

\- Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis. Je vais y réfléchir et on reparle après. Mais pour l'heure, tu as un débat à gagner.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yo ici J'men ! Après un peu plus d'un mois, voici enfin le chapitre 6. Savourez-le comme il se doit !_

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei :** Yo sensei! " Oui en effet en effet, très gênant. XD Cela m'est arrivé une fois en cours de maths, je n'ai pas eu honte. J'étais juste surpris et j'ai eu un peu mal, un jean n'est pas le vêtement idéal pour cette situation.

Naruto commence à se rapprocher du brun et à s'attacher à lui, mais en même temps il cela lui fait peur. Il est retenu par les chaînes de la société, le regard de son père et son éducation.

La suite, la voilà !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **" Une visite inattendue "**

Malgré cette matinée pour le moins perturbante – c'est un euphémisme ! – le reste de la journée a été plus calme. J'ai remporté mon débat, assez facilement je dois dire. Mon adversaire n'était pas très doué.

Je suis quand même très fatigué. Il est 19 heures, je devrais être dans un _Ulysse_ en route vers chez moi, mais non je suis là. Là, dans le grand bassin, barbotant avec un sourire béat dans l'eau.

J'étais censé faire une séance d'entraînement supplémentaire pour ne pas perdre le rythme, mais je suis trop crevé. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, je perds mon temps. Je suis trop fatigué, je manque de sommeil, je m'entraînerai plus demain.

Je me mets alors à nager vers l'échelle pour sortir.

\- Yo mon petit !

\- Sa-Sasuke ! je bug.

Mais que fait-il ici, bordel ? C'est le bassin olympique, il est réservé au club de natation. Et puis même, c'est quoi cette tenue ? On ne vient pas dans une piscine en blue-jean, charlot ! Heureusement, il a eu la bonne idée d'enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

\- C'est donc ici que tu passes la majeure partie de ta semaine.

\- Oui, ici et au gymnase.

\- Intéressant.

Y'a quoi d'intéressant là dedans ?

\- Sasuke, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu dans le bus tout à l'heure et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

Il se faisait du souci pour moi ?

\- Ah, désolé, mon téléphone est dans mon casier. Je vais bien, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas, je n'étais pas pressé de rentrer chez moi de toute façon.

Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas une garderie pour ado dépressif ici, va dans un centre commercial si tu t'ennuies !

\- Ah, OK.

\- Maintenant que je suis là autant en profiter.

\- « En profiter » ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'en rendre compte que Sasuke s'élance et fait le grand plongeon. L'eau devient trouble et agitée, puis se calme après quelques secondes.

Sasuke remonte à la surface. Il est beau. Je sais, c'est bizarre ! Pourtant, c'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit à cet instant.

Sa chevelure ténébreuse s'aplatit sur son visage, cachant presque ses yeux. Son tee-shirt trempé se plaque contre sa peau laissant apparaître sa musculature. C'est dingue ! Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais remarqué qu'il était si costaud.

Stop ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Un hétéro ne devrait pas penser des choses comme ça. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas normal de penser cela d'un autre garçon. Je dois avoir pris un coup de froid ? Il faut qu'il s'en aille.

\- Sasuke, mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues, bon sang ?

\- Quoi ? Je prends un bain.

Hein, ça a l'air de ressembler à une baignoire, connard ? Je suis stressé, gêné et j'ai peur. Peur d'être vu avec lui ainsi. Les gens pourraient croire des choses, je suis mal. Je jette des coups d'œil partout sans pouvoir cacher mon affolement.

\- Sasuke !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu agis aussi sérieusement ? On est juste tous les deux, calme-toi mon petit.

\- Je ne suis pas ton petit ! je hurle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? En soit, il n'y a personne, qu'il soit là n'est pas un problème. Non, au fond je m'en fiche un peu. Je crois que je n'ai juste pas envie de rester seul avec lui.

\- Naruto, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Non !

\- Je…Silence !

J'entends un bruit, non des bruits. Des bruits de pas ! Et merde, nous ne sommes pas seuls !

\- Naruto, c'est toi ?

Oh non ! C'est mon entraîneur. Je le croyais parti depuis longtemps. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là ? La porte donnant sur le couloir principal s'ouvre et le voilà qui entre. Sans réfléchir, je pousse Sasuke qui s'enfonce au plus profond du bassin.

\- Coach, vous êtes encore là ? Vous faîtes des heures sup ou quoi ? je plaisante.

\- Toi aussi on dirait, il rit. Non, j'avais juste oublié mon portable.

Il récupère son portable, puis repart aussitôt avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'un air songeur.

\- Un problème, coach ?

\- Rien, je suis juste heureux de te revoir comme ça.

\- « Comme ça »?

\- Comme avant. Tu sais, tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que tu as la tête ailleurs en ce moment. Pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai cru que tu allais nous faire une « James ». Mais te voir t'entraîner avec autant d'acharnement me rassure.

James c'est notre ancien capitaine. Il nous a quittés pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec sa petite amie.

\- Bien sûr que non voyons ! Et puis je ne vois pas de fille en ce moment.

\- Un petit copain alors ?

\- Hein ? je réponds en le dévisageant.

\- Je rigole. Bon j'y vais, ne rentre pas trop tard.

Enfin, il est parti.

\- C'est bon Sasuke, tu peux sortir. Sasuke ? »

C'est suspect, il ne répond pas. Attends, depuis combien de temps il est sous l'eau ? Bordel ! Si ça se trouve… Oh mon dieu j'ai tué Sasuke ! C'est horrible, je suis trop mignon pour aller en prison.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Naruto? C'est ça la première idée qui te vienne en tête ?

« Sasuke ! Sasuke !

Merde ! Attends, pourquoi son corps ne remonte pas ? Naruto regarde au moins sous l'eau avant de l'enterrer, banane !

J'enfile les lunettes de plongée en équilibre sur mon front et je rejoins les abysses. Mais… quel sale petit con ! Pendant que je me fais du souci à la surface, ce crétin est assis en position du lotus au fond de l'eau. Et il me sourit en plus !

Après quelques instants, on remonte à l'extérieur. On reste assis au bord de cette baignoire géante sans un mot, en se regardant bêtement.

\- Naruto, il est tard, on devrait y aller. Le prochain _Ulysse_ est dans pas longtemps.

\- OK.

\- OK.

Il se lève et commence à s'avancer vers la sortie.

\- Attends ! Tu ne vas pas sortir ainsi ? Tu es trempé et recouvert de chlore.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai besoin d'une douche. Mais je n'ai pas pensé à prendre des vêtements de rechange.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en passerai.

\- OK, ça marche !

On arrive dans le vestiaire et on se met en caleçon. Wow il a une…je veux dire…Wow ! Je lui passe ma seconde paire de tongs, la douche n'est pas un endroit très propre.

C'est bizarre, Sasuke a une grosse cicatrice sur l'avant-bras droit. Merde, il a remarqué que je la regardais.

\- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, mon petit. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une erreur de jeunesse. Au fait, tu as quoi comme shampoing ? J'ai les cheveux sensibles.

\- Euh…je dis avant de reprendre. J'ai de l'Adidas sport, du Garnier et du Head and Shoulders.

\- Ouais, ça fera l'affaire.

On appuie chacun sur nos boutons et l'eau jaillit. Moi je choisis l'Adidas sport et lui le Garnier.

Non mais quel catin ! Il est là à se trémousser de façon tendancieuse en me mettant ses fesses sous le nez. Ses fesses musclées, robustes et fermes. Je…Stop ! Ferme-la, subconscient lubrique et dépravé ! Une fois l'étape douche terminée, je m'essuie et lui lance ma serviette.

\- Dis Naruto, tu veux bien m'essuyer les cheveux et le dos ?

Quoi ? Mais t'es sérieux là ?

\- Bien évidemment, aucun problème.

Je commence à enrouler ma serviette autour de ses cheveux et je les essore. Maintenant je passe à son dos. Je fais une boule avec ma serviette puis je tapote ses épaules. Ensuite je descends, encore, encore, encore plus bas, toujours plus bas. J'atteins le creux de ses reins, mais cela n'arrête pas ma chute.

Soudain je m'arrête. Ce n'est pas qu'il me dit de m'arrêter. D'ailleurs, il n'a aucune réaction. C'est presque comme s'il m'invitait à continuer. Il doit avoir un problème.

En parlant de ça, moi j'en ai un gros. Oui, j'ai encore une érection. Cela n'en finit plus. J'ai l'impression d'être dans la parodie porno de « Un jour sans fin ». Je m'éloigne de lui en moins de deux et me cache en me tournant vers mon casier.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non rien, je prends juste une veste et un jogging pour toi.

\- Hum, je n'aime pas trop m'habiller en « sport », mais je vais faire avec.

Cesse de faire la Diva et contente-toi de les prendre !

\- Désolé, je n'ai que ça.

Il termine de s'essuyer et s'empresse d'enfiler les vêtements qu'il venait tout juste de dénigrer.

\- Au fait Naruto, j'ai pas mal réfléchi à ce que tu as dit ce matin.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Je me disais qu'on pourrait en parler autour d'un verre et d'une table bien garnie.

Un rencard ? Mais non voyons ! On est deux hommes, deux amis. Un repas amical, oui c'est ça.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

\- Génial ! Alors, on se dit à tout à l'heure, je viendrais te chercher à ton arrêt en voiture.

Quoi, on y va ce soir ? Et puis, elle a dit « en voiture » ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Yo tout le monde! Après une longue pause, me revoilà avec un petit cadeau._

 **Réponses aux commentaires**

 **Champouille** : Merci beaucoup ;) Oui j'aime le cynisme et le sarcasme. Néanmoins les personnages on leur propre doute, l'un est en plein conflit intérieur tandis que l'autre commence enfin à tourner la page sur son passé tout en restant un peu craintif face à la perspective d'une nouvelle relation. Mais je suis un peu lent donc on ne le voit pas encore. Merci pour ton commentaire.

 **Sensei** : Yo sensei! Oui notre petit blondinet devrait se décider, on va lui donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir;) Sasuke aime bien le torturer mais c'est dans sa nature. La plupart du temps il ne pense pas à mal. Et puis à l'instar de Naruto le concernant , lui non plus n'arrive pas à le cerner ( en même temps le blond lui même ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ^^).

La suite la voici, mais faudra attendre un peu pour le rencard ;D Pour le prof de maths pas du tout, il était ultra chiant, je déteste les maths en grande partie par sa faute;)

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Chapitre 7**

P'tain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ! Cela doit bien faire au moins cinq minutes que je suis là à enchaîner les tenues en essayant de savoir laquelle serait la plus idéale pour l'occasion. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? C'est juste une sortie amicale, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai tant envie d'être sur mon trente-et-un ? Cela ne me ressemble pas.

Peut-être devrais-je mettre ce débardeur et ce bermuda ? Non ! Le premier dit « regarde mes seins j'suis une catin » et le second « mate moi ce boule, avoue que tu as envie de me prendre par derrière ? ». Ou ce maillot des Lakers et ce jogging ? Non oublie ça mec, ça le fait pas du tout. Mieux vaut opter pour une tenue décontractée. J'ai vais mettre cette chemise blanche aux manches longues et à la coupe sophistiquée ainsi que ce blue-jean très clair délavé et un peu troué. Reste plus qu'à choisir les chaussures. Pourquoi est-ce que je dis « chaussures » en chantonnant ? Je n'y crois pas, je suis heureux... Je suis heureux ! Mais pourquoi je suis aussi heureux déjà ? C'est vrai, il a juste dit qu'on allait parler. Parler oui, mais de quoi ? Ah, la merde ! Je n'avais pas du tout songé à cela. De quoi veut-il me parler au juste ? Voilà que je suis stressé maintenant. Si ça se trouve, il va me dire qu'il a le cancer? Ou pire le sida ? Ou pire qu'il est enceint ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? C'est un garçon et puis on n'a jamais… Ah merde, chut Naruto ferme-la ! Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que je me calme. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me parler, de me dire des trucs sur lui. Je dois assumer mes actes. Je finis par sélectionner mes Timberland blanches et je descends les escaliers à vive allure. Je suis un peu à la bourre, merde ! Soudain, je tombe sur maman, elle m'attend au pas de la porte d'entrée.

« Tu vas où comme ça, mon cœur ?

\- Je sors avec Sasuke.

\- Oh, le garçon dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler depuis quelques semaines ?

C'est quoi ce sourire idiot maman ?! Et puis je ne parle pas de lui autant que tu le suggères.

\- Tu abuses un peu. Je parle à peine de lui.

\- « Maman ne m'attends pas je vais me balader avec Sasuke », « Pas la peine de faire à manger je vais au McDo avec Sasuke », « Oh qu'il est drôle Sasuke, vraiment trop cynique ce mec », « Tu ne peux pas comprendre la référence c'est un truc entre moi et Sasuke », « Qu'il m'énerve ce Sasuke il fait trop de chichi », « Non maman je ne dors pas je joue à ma platation avec Sasuke ». Effectivement, tu ne parles pas souvent de ce Sasuke.

\- Maman ! Déjà on dit « PlayStation » et cesse ce sourire malicieux et de raconter des bêtises.

\- Des bêtises ?

\- Parfaitement !

\- En quoi je raconte des bêtises, c'est pourtant vrai que tu as dit tout ça.

\- Oui mais ces propos ont été dit dans un contexte particulier.

\- OK, si tu veux. Alors, tu vas où ?

\- Je sors avec Sasuke.

\- Tiens, comme c'est surprenant… fit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

\- Je n'aime pas le ton que tu prends. Dis-moi maman, je peux te demander un truc ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il y a une personne qui-

\- Sasuke ?

\- Non ce n'est pas Sasuke !

\- C'est la petite Hyûga alors ?

\- Non ! Attends, pourquoi tu as pensé à lui en premier ? Non oublie, je ne veux même pas savoir. Je disais il y a une personne à l'université que j'aime bien qui veut me dire quelque chose. Et…

\- Et quoi ? Allez, accouche !

\- Voilà elle veut-

\- « Elle » donc c'est bien une fille !

\- Arrête de m'interrompre, merde !

\- Ne sois pas vulgaire !

\- Aïe ! Ne me tire pas les oreilles où je t'envoie en prison, la menaçais-je avec fermeté

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, petit crétin.

\- Ne me tente pas. Je disais- attends tu viens encore de citer Sasuke avant de dire Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin ?

\- Beh…fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Laisse tomber. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me dire. J'ai peur que cela change notre relation. C'est moi qui lui ai dit que je voulais en apprendre plus sur sa vie et qui lui ai fait comprendre que l'honnêteté devait être le pilier de notre relation. Mais finalement, cela me fait peur.

\- Naruto je pourrais te donner une réponse, mais cela ne t'aidera pas.

\- Non dis-moi ce que tu en penses, ça va m'aider je t'assure !

\- Non. Tout ce que je te dirai, c'est que, peu importe qui est cette personne, le problème ne vient pas d'elle.

\- Beh il vient de qui alors ?

\- De toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule question que tu dois te poser : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur de ce rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui m'effraie à ce point ?

\- Maman, ça fait deux questions.

\- Cesse de chipoter, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Ce que je vois, c'est que cette personne aime passer du temps avec toi, mais qu'elle avait peut-être peur de trop s'impliquer émotionnellement. Du coup elle gardait sans doute son jardin secret fermé. Mais tu lui as demandé de faire des efforts et malgré ses réticences elle a fait un pas vers toi. Un homme se doit d'assumer ses actes. Tu as intérêt à ne pas te défiler. Essaye de trouver les réponses à ces deux questions en attendant le grand jour, mais quoiqu'il arrive tu iras, je n'ai pas élevé un salaud. »

Alors que je réfléchissais et essayais de trouver quelle pourrait être la réponse à ses deux questions, la sonnerie retentit. Maman alla ouvrir, pensant que c'était son mari. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était Sasuke. J'avais dix minutes de retard, il a certainement dû se demander ce que je pouvais bien foutre. Ma mère le dévisagea d'un air penaud avant de me lancer un regard interrogatif. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois qu'ils se voient tous les deux.

\- Bonjour, madame Uzumaki.

\- Uzumaki ?

\- Ce n'est pas la maison de Naruto ?

\- Si bien sûr, confirma ma maman. Seulement, Uzumaki est mon nom de jeune fille. Mon nom est Namikaze à présent.

Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Uzumaki.

\- Au temps pour moi, je ne savais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Sinon, je pourrais savoir qui es-tu et que veux-tu à mon fils ?

\- Oh, désolé. C'est vrai, je suis confus, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Sasuke.

\- Le « Sasuke » ?

\- Oui, lui-même. fit-il avec un sourire béat. Vous avez entendu parler de moi ?

\- Et comment ! J'avais hâte de te rencontrer. Naruto n'arrête pas de chanter ton nom à tout va.

\- Maman !

\- Oh, salut mon petit ! Beh alors, tu n'as pas vu l'heure ?

\- C'est bon commence pas. Bon, on y va.

-Pas si vite ! nous stoppa ma rouquine de mère. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir ainsi. Je veux d'abord en connaître un peu sur toi Sasuke.

\- Maman !

\- Pas de soucis Naruto, c'est compréhensible. Ne commence pas.

\- Oui Naruto, ne commence pas. Allez, on va parler un peu autour d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Tout en tirant Sasuke par la main elle me regarde en chuchotant et en faisant de grands gestes avec sa bouche : « Il est trop mignon ! ». Argh ! Non, mais j'hallucine. Elle n'en manque pas une celle-là. Je sens venir l'interrogatoire, c'est pareil à chaque fois que j'ai la malchance de ramener une fille à la maison. D'habitude cela ne me gêne pas. Parmi toutes celles que j'ai ramenées, il n'y en a aucune que j'ai vraiment aimée. Sauf Hinata peut-être ? Sinon, c'était des histoires vouées à l'échec. Certaines pour le sexe, d'autres pour l'apparence où encore pour satisfaire son ego. Voir son fils faire défiler les filles à la maison comme un collectionneur montrant ses nouvelles voitures semblait lui procurer une certaine fierté. Néanmoins, là c'est différent. Je le vois tous les jours et on va se voir encore longtemps. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me fasse honte. J'aime maman, mais cela n'empêche que ses questions la font parfois passer pour une folle. Les mamans sont trop protectrices, qu'importe l'âge de leur enfant et surtout si ce dernier et fils unique.

Maman s'assoit et Sasuke prend place en face d'elle. Je me saisis d'une chaise pour m'asseoir à mon tour, mais ma mère à d'autres projets.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit qu'on allait discuter autour d'une tasse de thé, non ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Eh bien, mon fils, il me semble t'avoir mis au monde avec deux yeux en bon état, non ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je pense que ta maman essaye de te faire comprendre de manière subtile que tu devrais aller nous faire du thé.

\- Oh, brillant, en plus d'être beau.

\- Merci.

Berk ! Je crois que je vais vomir… Malgré l'envie d'assommer cet idiot à coup de casserole, je m'exécute. L'interrogatoire commence, voyons voir comment tu vas t'en sortir, très cher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux commentaires**

 **Sensei** : Yo Sensei! xD J'ai écrit cette partie en pensant à mon frère qui d'un côté se la joue gangsta avec nous et de l'autre fait sa diva, allant jusqu'à prendre 20min pour être "sappé comme jamais". Mais c'est vrai qu'on aime se faire beau pour vous mesdames et vous nous le rendez bien ;)

Kushina est l'un des personnages féminins que je préfère mais, tout comme Shisui, on a pas eu le temps de bien la connaître. En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'elle est dans mon imaginaire.

lol Tu devrais, je pensais aussi à toi en l'écrivant ;) Ma maman n'est pas en reste également, dans sa tête je suis toujours son petit garçon. Parfois je fais semblant de dormir, je la regarde entrée dans ma chambre comme une espionne pour me couvrir d'un draps, ouvrir un peu la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le vent et repartir aussitôt.

Finalement y'a pas eu trop d'attente.

Bisous sensei!

 **Vire Champouille** : Content de t'avoir fait rire, j'écris pour cela, je suis un clown ^^ Voici l'interrogatoire version Kushina ;)

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

« Alors Sasuke, quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai dix neuf ans, pour encore quelques mois.

\- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Maman !

\- Oh, tiens, c'est bizarre, il me semblait avoir posé cette question à Sasuke. Tu ne t'appelles pas Sasuke, non ? me demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir pour me faire comprendre mon erreur.

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, j'avais un doute. Je me fais un peu vielle.

\- Mais non voyons, vous êtes parfaite madame Namikaze.

Je rêve où il fait du rentre dedans à ma maman, celui-là ?!

\- Oh Sasuke, vilain petit charmeur. Je suis une femme mariée.

\- Dommage, cela aurait été si drôle de me faire appeler beau-papa par Naruto. déclara-t-il sous le fou rire de ma génitrice.

\- Oh ça suffit les bêtises !

\- C'est bon mon petit, je disais juste que ta mère était très belle, c'est juste une observation objectif de son visage.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça de ta bouche.

\- Quoi t'es jaloux ?

\- Oui ! C'est de maman que tu parles, je lui fais remarquer.

\- Je ne savais pas que ton deuxième prénom était Œdipe, se moqua-t-il ouvertement de moi.

Sale petit enfoiré !

\- C'est bon on se calme les gars. Bien, revenons à nos moutons. Alors, Sasuke ?

\- Je suis actuellement étudiant en droit, tout comme Naruto.

\- Tu as quelqu'un ?

\- Non, pas en ce moment.

\- Et c'est un choix ?

\- Je ne comprends pas la question, madame.

\- Tu es seul parce que tu le veux ou car la personne que tu veux ne désire pas être avec toi ?

\- Wow, c'est direct comme question. Euh…Je dirais…En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Hein ?! Il vient de dire quoi là ? Il a une fille dans sa vie ? Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Je n'en savais rien, je ne l'imaginais même pas. Il m'avait pourtant dit le contraire.

\- Allez accouche ! Un beau et intelligent garçon comme toi ne peut décemment pas n'avoir personne qui l'aime ou à aimer. Même Naruto a du succès.

\- Eh ! Tu veux dire quoi par « même Naruto » ?

\- Je t'aime mon cœur. Alors Sasuke ?

Ce n'est pas une réponse ça, maman !

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi-même.

\- Donc il y a bien quelqu'un. Cette personne sait-elle ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

P'tain il est devenu tout rouge d'un coup ! C'est quoi son truc à cette femme ? Cela fait deux mois qu'on se connaît et Sasuke, quelque soit mes remarques ou mes questions, est toujours resté de marbre. Mais deux minutes avec cette sorcière et il est rouge comme une tomate. J'ai de la peine pour lui, il est deux doigt de fondre sur sa chaise.

\- Euh…Non.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'elle te donne une réponse si tu ne lui pose pas la question ?

Mais elle ne lâche rien celle-là !

\- Pour être franc je ne suis pas encore certain de ce que je ressens vis-à-vis d'elle alors je ne veux pas compliquer les choses. Cela ne serait pas intelligent de gâcher nôtre relation pour si peu.

\- L'amour n'est pas une affaire d'intelligence. Mieux vaut savoir et être triste que regretter de ne pas savoir. La vie est courte mais simple, c'est nous qui la compliquons. Quand tu auras une réponse, fonce et va lui demander.

Voilà qu'elle se la joue philosophe maintenant. Se croit-elle experte en amour juste parce qu'elle se coltine toutes ces Télénovela à la con ?

\- Oui, je le ferai.

Du coup il a bien quelqu'un ou pas ? Ce n'est pas les prétendantes qui manquent mais on passe quasiment tout notre temps ensemble. Je ne vois pas sur qui il pourrait avoir des vues, ni à quel moment leur rencontre a pu se produire. Peut-être habite-t-elle près de chez lui ? C'est vrai que je n'y suis jamais allé. Merde ! Pourquoi cela me préoccupe autant ? Je m'en fous, il fait ce qui veut. Moi aussi j'ai des aventures d'un soir. Oui, cela ne peut pas être sérieux, il m'a bien dit que ce n'était pas son genre les relations sérieuses. Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ?

\- Bien, question suivante. Tu bois, fume ou te drogues?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Maman !

\- Occupe-toi du thé, toi ! Alors, Sasuke ?

\- Eh bien cela m'arrive de boire un verre de vin de temps à autre. Malgré tout, je ne suis pas un buveur régulier. Pour la cigarette et la drogue, cela ne m'a jamais intéressé.

\- Hum, c'est bien. La majorité des gens à qui j'ai posé cette question ont répondu des choses du genre « c'est mal » etc. Ta réponse me parait plus sincère.

\- Vraiment maman ?

\- Oui. La plus part des gens font des choses « mal » ou « pas bon pour la santé » car cela leur font plaisir. Sa réponse à lui est donc plus honnête.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais me mettre à la cocaïne car pour être honnête j'ai toujours voulu essayer surtout depuis cette scène dans _Le Loup de Wall Street._

\- Naruto, je t'ai donné la vie mais si tu n'en veux plus ou que tu souhaite gâcher mes huit mois et trois semaines de souffrance, je peux aussi te la reprendre.

Ma mère est un monstre… Et lui ça le fait rire !

\- Maintenant, signe astrologique, groupe sanguin et couleur préférée ?

Tu ne veux pas aussi qu'il pisse dans un flacon pendant que tu y es ? Merde elle me regarde ! Attends elle ne lit pas dans mes pensées hein ?

\- Je suis cancer, Ab+ et rouge, pour ma couleur préférée.

\- Oh, Ab+, c'est plutôt rare.

\- Oui en effet, c'est même le plus rare. Vous vous y connaissez, à ce que je vois.

C'est surtout une accro à Grey's Anatomy. Hein, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Pourquoi elle sort son portable ?

\- Alors alors… Cancer 22/06-22/07 : L'homme Cancer est un rêveur sensible possédant un sens de la famille particulièrement développé. Constamment en contact avec la rêverie-,

\- Ce n'est pas du tout lui.

\- Ne m'interromps pas !

\- Désolé.

\- Je reprends. « Parfois lunatique, il passe souvent pour une personne distante que l'on a du mal à comprendre et à cerner. Il protège son jardin secret avec un épais blindage et il est très difficile d'y pénétrer. D'ailleurs, avez-vous déjà essayé de manger un crabe ? Pour y parvenir, il faut vous armer de patience et surtout utiliser les bons ustensiles. Tout comme au restaurant, vous devez choisir la bonne manière de passer à travers la carapace pour accéder à la tendresse.

Notez que le passage en force n'est pas la meilleure manière d'arriver à vos fins. Il vous faut au contraire, jouer avec sa sensibilité naturelle, faire preuve de patience, de sincérité et de doigté pour espérer fendre l'armure. Celui qui fait cet effort-là, gagne alors un ami pour la vie sur lequel il peut compter dans les bons mais aussi et surtout dans les mauvais moments. Une fois dans son cœur, vous aurez toujours une belle place au chaud et recevrez toujours une grande part d'affection. Compatibilité : Taureau et Vierge ». Tu es un romantique incompris en faite.

C'est totalement lui ! Bon sauf le côté romantique, mais le reste c'est correct. Je n'arrive jamais à le cerner et il a tout le temps l'air de penser à autre chose.

\- Je crois qu'ils se font une mauvaise image de moi. Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses, de toute façon.

\- Ah bon ? Ce site tape souvent dans le mile pourtant. Par exemple prenons celui de Naruto : « Viril et sensuel, l'homme Taureau attire sans effort particulier. D'autant plus qu'il est gouverné par la planète Vénus, la représentante de la beauté et de l'amour.

Cependant, il peut se montrer sous un jour beaucoup moins attirant. En effet, têtu et colérique, ses emportements sont légendaires.

L'une de ses principales caractéristiques est la sensualité et la peur du changement. Comme il sait aussi profiter de la vie en jouissant pleinement d'elle, c'est le compagnon idéal des bons vivants aimant particulièrement s'amuser et séduire. Véritable esthète, il aime s'entourer d'art et du beau mais n'est pas pour autant uniquement focalisé sur l'image et sur l'apparence, car il sait aussi se montrer fin philosophe.

Persévérance et honnêteté sont d'autres caractéristiques positives représentant bien l'homme Taureau. Bien entendu, comme pour tous les signes du zodiaque, il a sa part d'ombre. Par exemple, il n'arrive pas toujours à garder son sang-froid et est plutôt d'un tempérament chatouilleux, voire explosif. Ainsi, si vous lui cherchez querelle vous aurez très rapidement du répondant. Vous allez même sans doute vous souvenir très longtemps du regard furieux de cette bête. Il ne s'engage pas à la légère et ne tombe pas amoureux facilement. Mais une fois qu'il s'est décidé, il ne renonce jamais. Obstiné, il utilisera tout son charme pour vous faire craquer et pour vous convaincre de tester sa grande sensualité. Aimant la stabilité, il propose une union durable basée sur la fidélité. Comme c'est le symbole de la fécondité, cette relation devrait rapidement porter ses fruits et donner naissance à une nouvelle famille. Mais attention, son côté possessif peut devenir difficile à vivre et vous empêcher de respirer. Il convient donc de lui rappeler, encore et toujours, qu'il existe des frontières, des limites à ne pas dépasser. Ce sera difficile de les lui imposer mais vous n'avez pas le choix si vous voulez conserver un peu de liberté.

Compatibilité : Cancer et Bélier » Cancer et Bélier comme toi et Hinata. Tu vois, c'est écrit noir sur blanc, vous étiez fait pour vous entendre, Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Le thé est prêt maman.

La discussion se poursuivit sous un ton moins interrogatoire de police. Maman et lui sont tous les deux fans de « _L'Ange du diable, El Diablo_ ». Sérieusement Sasuke ? Une télénovela ? J'avais pourtant du respect pour toi. Elle finit par nous libérer en nous matraquant de faire bien attention sur la route et de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

En sortant en croise mon cher papa, mallette sous le bras et veste de costume sur les épaules. Je lui présente Sasuke, il parle avec lui quelques minutes. Des échanges de banalités suivies par des blagues de mauvais goût bien entendu, auquel Sasuke s'efforce de rire avec gêne. Je l'informe qu'on doit y aller car la _Tea party_ de maman nous a retardés. Il me donne alors un lot de préservatif en guise de réponse.

\- C'est pour quoi ça ?

\- Allons Naruto, vous faites une sortie entre mec, il faut sortir couvert.

\- Hein ?

\- Après ce thé tu as surement envie de tremper ton biscuit, me demande-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Euh…oui, évidement. Merci.

\- De rien. Pense à moi quand tu seras en train de batifoler avec de belles demoiselles.

Puis, il disparaît. Enfin !

\- Dis-Naruto, hors contexte c'est très bizarre la scène qui vient de se passer.

\- Qu'importe le contexte c'est trop bizarre ce qui vient de se passer. Quel genre de parent dit à son fils de penser à lui pendant un acte sexuel, tu peux me le dire ?

\- Ouais, enfin moi ce que je trouve le plus étrange c'est qu'il est encore des préservatifs en stock.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, je veux dire il est marié depuis pas mal de temps, à quoi ça lui sert de « sortir couvert » ?

\- Quoi ?

Bordel c'est vrai ça ! Ne me dites pas que…

\- C'est bon mon petit je rigolais, te fais pas de film. Et puis il y a pleins de couples mariés qui utilisent des contraceptifs de ce style. Allez dépêche-toi, on va être en retard pour la réservation.

\- On est déjà en retard.

\- Non, je savais que t'allais mettre des lustres à te pomponner donc je nous ai donné quarante minutes de marge d'avance.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'estime pour moi, à ce que je vois.

\- Non.

\- Connard !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Au fait, tu as bien parlé de « réservation » ?

\- Effectivement, on va dans mon restaurant favori.

\- Quoi ?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yo ici j'men ! Me revoilà... après un mois d'attente ;) Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère que vous allez aimer.**_

 **Réponses aux commentaires**

 **Sensei** : Yo Sensei!

Toutes les mamans sont adorables ^^ Effectivement, ma maman adore sortir ce genre de phrases ;) Elle aimait et aime encore aujourd'hui crier "Ta grosse tête" à chaque fois que je l'énerve, que fais des bêtises ou que je lance une blague politiquement incorrecte.

Pour les signes astrologiques, je me suis renseigné sur quelques sites, puis j'ai composer un texte en me basant sur le caractère de mon Sasuke. Pour Naruto par contre, je me suis inspiré de mon propre caractère, étant moi même taureau. Je suis assez satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce résultat, on dirait presqu'un vrai ^^

Kushina est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui tient une grande place dans le cœur de notre blond.

Bisous sensei!

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Voilà une bonne minute que l'on marche tous les deux. Je ne cesse de cogiter. Je veux dire, un repas dans un restaurant ? Je m'attendais à un bar ou à un fastfood. On va souvent manger dans ce genre d'endroit. Bon il se plaint toujours que c'est de la malbouffe et que je mets ma santé en danger. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il m'accompagne à chaque fois. Alors pourquoi ce revirement ? Il sait pourtant ce que j'en pense moi des restos à réservation. Ce genre d'endroit classe on doit y aller pour de grandes occasions, pour draguer de « belles demoiselles » ou pour frimer avec ses copains avocats. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête pour m'emmener là ? Bref je verrais bien quand on y sera.

« Dis Sasuke, c'est encore loin ?

\- Quoi, un peu de marche pour s'ouvrir l'appétit n'a jamais tué personne.

\- Sasuke.

\- C'est bon, ma voiture est garée juste ici.

\- Hein, où ça ?

\- Juste…

\- P'tain de bordel de merde ! Sasuke tu as vu cette voiture?

\- Euh oui.

\- C'est une Porsche, une Porsche tu entends ?! Une décapotable rouge en plus ! Ah je crois que je vais avoir une nouvelle érection. Il faut que je devienne pote avec son propriétaire. P'tain c'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui ?

\- Wow, elle te fait vraiment de l'effet cette caisse ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, c'est une Porsche ! Je serai prêt à baiser les pieds de son propriétaire pour monter dedans.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je dois me ressaisir, cela n'est pas digne de moi. Je ne devrais pas dire à haute voix ce genre de chose. Cela te fais bien marrer enfoiré !

\- C'est bon, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller aussi loin, mon petit.

D'un coup, il sort une clé de sa poche et j'entends le bruit d'une porte automatique qui se déverrouille.

\- Sasuke les portières se sont ouvertes, ta clé les a ouvertes.

\- C'est normal t'es bête ou quoi ? C'est ma voiture.

\- Hein ?! C'est ta voiture ! Tu te fiches de moi là ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ! Comment ça se fait que tu viens à l'université avec ce bus jaune immonde alors que tu possède une voiture pareille ?

\- J'aime les choses simples. Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop? Elle n'est pas si géniale que ça.

\- Sasuke je t'aime bien, mais je te tuerais trois fois pour avoir cette voiture.

\- Ha ha, tu l'aimes vraiment finalement, constat-il l'air béat. Tu n'as même pas de permis, l'avoir ne te servira pas à grand-chose.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je me contenterai de dormir dedans chaque nuit.

\- Allez monte, petit crétin.

\- Quoi, je peux vraiment monter dedans ?

\- Tu comptes me suivre derrière à pieds ?

\- Yeah !

P'tain c'est quoi ce cri de fan girl ? Reprends-toi Naruto ! N'empêche que je suis dans une Porsche. Je peux mourir heureux… Et ces magnifiques et confortables sièges en cuir noir… Oh c'est trop la classe !

\- Est-ce que ça va, Naruto ? Tu fais une tête bizarre.

\- C'est donc à ça que ressemble le paradis.

\- Toi alors. Bon, en route !

Sasuke démarre et on se dirige enfin vers le lieu de notre repas. On ne met pas très longtemps à arriver. Je dois dire que j'étais tellement envoûté par le ronronnement de mon carrosse que je n'ai pas prêté attention au trajet. « _Le Charitable_ ». La devanture est plutôt simple mais néanmoins élégante. Il possède même un service de voiturier. La classe. Une fois entrés, un vieil homme habillé en pingouin nous accueille. Sans blague, il y a mieux comme costume. Il nous invite à le suivre jusqu'à une table, non notre table. C'est bien foutu quand même, comme déco. Nappe blanche incrustée de motifs divers et variés, une bouteille d'eau en verre, une bouteille de vin, la carte du menu, une corbeille à pain de forme étrange et une clochette. C'est pourquoi, cette clochette ?

\- Laisse cette clochette tranquille, tu vas ameuter tous les serveurs du coin.

\- Ah, c'est à ça que ça sert.

\- Évidemment, tu pensais que ça servait à quoi ?

\- C'est bon, calme ta joie sale snob.

\- Moi snob ? J'aurais tout entendu monsieur je-rêve-de-dormir-dans-une-Porsche. Et puis, si j'étais un snob je n'aurais pas choisi ce restaurant, il n'est même pas étoilé.

\- Quel suffisance… Alors pourquoi ce resto ?

\- Parce que c'est mon préféré, c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais en apprendre plus sur moi, non ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Bien, alors voici la première info que je voulais te faire découvrir : j'aime ce restaurant. Il est simple, mais de qualité, et l'ambiance est agréable et paisible. J'aime venir ici pour me retrouver. C'est calme, et cet endroit est empli de nostalgie. J'ai de bons souvenirs ici, de très bons souvenirs. Bon je reviens, je vais aux toilettes, ne bouge pas.

Wow ! C'est la première fois qu'il parle de lui aussi longtemps. Et aussi sérieusement ! Je reste bouche-bée… Sasuke a vraiment l'air d'adorer cet endroit. J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort. L'endroit est rempli de multiples tableaux et autres œuvres d'art tel que des vases et des statuettes. La salle n'est pas bondée seulement une quinzaine de clients, on peut s'entendre parler ça change des endroits où je mange habituellement. En plus, la cuisine semble être exquise.

Devant moi, un monsieur encore plus vieux que le pingouin termine de finir son assiette. D'un coup, il la dépose, enlève son dentier et se met à léché tout ce qu'il restait sur l'appareil avant de faire de même sur l'objet en porcelaine. Dégueulasse… Sasuke finit par revenir et on commande. Pour patienter on se moque des autres clients en imaginant les dialogues qu'ils pourraient avoir.

\- « Excusez-moi monsieur, mais j'ai demandé un hot dog et on m'a servi du pain avec une saucisse au milieu ».

\- Non là tu abuses Naruto, les gens d'ici ne sont pas si snob.

\- Ouais, c'est ça à ton tour. Que penses-tu de….Ces deux là ?

\- Eh bien les yeux de la femme disent « J'espère que ce n'est pas un tueur en série » et lui se demande s'il va enfin conclure. Mais il n'a aucune chance, il a un abonnement à vie dans la friendzone.

\- Mort de rire ! À moi maintenant.

\- La table d'en face, la dame en tailleur rose avec un gros chapeau blanc.

\- Tu plaisantes, ça sent la bobo parisienne idiote à deux centimes.

\- Quoi t'es pas inspiré, avoue ?

\- T'aurais aimé ! Alors. Elle dit : « Excusez-moi, le carpaccio de Saint-Jacques, c'est du bœuf ? ».

\- Ah ah, pas mal !

Nos assiettes finissent par arriver. Un assortiment de fruits de mer pour lui et steak frites pour moi. Je vous vois venir, mais vous avez tort. Ce steak n'à rien avoir avec la merde qu'on me sert quotidiennement. C'est une belle et immense pièce de six kilos, à la chaire tendre, juteuse et savoureuse.

Le repas se poursuit, je vis un rêve. Les frites sont si croustillantes, j'ai l'impression de n'en avoir jamais mangé avant. Et ce steak… Hum, quel bonheur ! Sasuke a beau se moquer de moi, cela n'arrive pas à gâcher mon plaisir.

Pendant que nous festoyons, on parle de mangas et de séries. Sasuke enchaîne avec quelques blagues bien plus drôles que celles de mon père. Il me fixe soudainement dans les yeux. J'arrête ma dégustation pourtant si agréable, me sentant gêné par la situation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dis-moi mon petit, je peux te poser une question ?

Un serveur vient ensuite nous interrompre.

\- C'est ici la demande en mariage ?

\- Hein ?! Je… Quoi ?

Le silence s'installe quelques secondes, puis mon convive se marre.

\- Non ce n'est pas ici, vous pouvez partir.

Le serveur s'en va, et mon voisin d'en face rit de plus belle.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Oh bordel, si t'avais vu ta tête ! On aurait dit que tu faisais un AVC !

\- C'est de ta faute aussi !

\- J'avoue que le timing était parfait.

Je remplie mon verre de vin pour noyer ma colère. Sasuke me regarde d'un air surpris.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

\- Lâche-moi, je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas un petit verre qui va me tuer.

\- Ok, mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Je bois mon verre cul sec, grosse erreur de ma part. Je recrache illico son contenu sur la table, et ma chemise. Ma chemise blanche !

\- P'tain c'est quoi ce vin de merde !

\- Ah, mais ce n'est pas du vin.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi alors ?

\- Du vinaigre balsamique, m'informe-t-il hilare.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça plutôt ?

\- J'ai essayé mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Sale petit enfoiré ! Et puis merde, pourquoi ils mettent du vinaigre balsamique sur les tables ?

\- Bon c'est quoi la question que tu voulais me poser ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais goûter ton steak.

\- Ah.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je peux le goûter ?

\- Même pas en rêve ! répondis-je catégoriquement.

\- T'es sérieux ? Allez partage !

\- Non, la vie ce n'est pas un kinder bueno.

\- Sale radin !

\- Va mourir !

Oups… Je ne voulais pas le dire à haute voix ça.

\- « Va mourir », la violence ! commente-t-il en rigolant.

Apparemment cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Je finis mon assiette, sans rien lui donner et on passe ensuite au dessert. Il prend un pudding et une glace au parfum inconnu. Moi, j'opte pour une charlotte aux fraises et une glace à la vanille.

\- P'tain, j'ai jamais mangé de glace aussi bonne. Et toi, elle est à quel goût la tienne?

\- Au diabète.

\- T'es trop con, l'affublais-je amusé.

\- Citron, goyave et fruit de la passion. Tu veux gouter ?

\- Elle est où l'arnaque ?

\- Tu es trop parano, mec.

\- Ok, vas-y.

Il remplit sa cuillère comme si c'était mon dernier repas avant de la tendre dans ma direction.

\- Fais aaaah, m'ordonne-t-il à la manière d'une maman face à son bébé.

\- Idiot !

Je prends tout de même le présent qu'il me tend. La glace est onctueuse et très bonne, cependant elle est trop sucrée.

\- Et voilà, maintenant on a tout les deux le sida.

\- Quoi ? je laisse échapper paniqué.

\- C'est bon, je plaisante.

\- On ne plaisante pas avec ça !

\- _Calm down bro_. En plus le sida ne se transmet pas par la salive.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Certain. Par contre la mononucléose…

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisante encore là, j'espère !

\- Non.

\- Mais on ne s'est pas embrassés !

\- Tu as mangé dans ma cuillère.

\- Enfoiré, c'est un viol buccal ce que tu viens de faire !

\- Quitte à être accusé à tort, on peut s'embrasser pour de vrai ?

\- La ferme. Au fait Sasuke, on n'a toujours pas parlé.

\- On fait quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu as raison, mais pas ici. On va aller ailleurs. Mais on doit payer. Justement en parlant de ça… J'ai oublié ma carte tu peux régler pour moi ?

\- Euh…C'est combien ? demandais-je craintif.

\- Soixante-dix-sept euros.

Je bug.

\- Soixante-dix-sept euros ?

\- Non je plaisante. J'ai tout réglé avant, même le pourboire. La tête que tu as fait, mémorable. Tu as eu peur pour tes APL ou quoi ?

Ce sale petit enfoiré adore me pousser à bout. On regagne notre somptueux palace sur quatre roues. On fait une balade, j'en profite pour frimer à chaque feu rouge. Tous les autres nous regardent avec envie. J'adore ça !

On sort finalement du centre-ville. Après avoir emprunté pleins de petits chemins et traversé une forêt, on arrive dans un immense parking.

\- Viens.

\- Où on va ?

\- Contente-toi de me suivre.

\- Tu as cru que j'étais ton chien ou quoi ?

\- Nous allons à mon deuxième endroit préféré. Suis-moi et je répondrais à toutes tes questions.

La soirée ne pouvait pas mieux se finir. Bien, il est l'heure de dévoiler ton jeu.

\- Allons-y !


End file.
